mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Commanderfox324
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nitecrew (Talk) 19:20, 15 November 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Welcome Hi i hope you have a great time here.Write here if you have any Question. :)-- 19:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I can help you with link ?Want you ?-- 19:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi! Listen,You can help me.Your Rank 5 I think?I'm working on Rank 3 Right now.Could you tell me how to get the Giant's Hat Masterpiece Blueprint?Thanks,--Hank3887 (talk) 04:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh,and please send your post to my talk page please. ColorgreenHank3887 Yes Sure I will help. Please reply where you have gotten so far. Commanderfox324 (talk) 04:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC)commanderfox324 Help I can help you with your userpage , but i need a permission. Can i edit you userpage ?-- 13:08, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Sure you may help my userpage Which colors you like ?-- 13:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I hoe you like the color when not write here ? I prefer blue and red ,you did blue and yellow Ok i´ll change Wikia Avatar to MLN Avatar Looks like you go this figured out. Welcome to the MLN wiki. 17:06, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Trade Please Add me first Commanderfox324 --Verrell123 04:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) CONGRADULATIONS YOU CAN BE MY WAITER MAN YOU CAN BE A WAITER AT MY AWESOME TRADE SHOP HAVE FUN -- 20:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'll be the waiter, what's my salary? idk what do you want like 44 clicks a day -- 00:38, November 24, 2009 (UTC) How about 1 gypsum or pipe a day? WELCOME WELCOME to my lego network wiki i hope you enjoy it NO you can't have a Barnstar from yourself! please delete it or I will have to tell administrator!-- 20:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Fine, I'll delete it,(it was a joke :) you page I change your page to remove all unnecessary stub I hope you like-- 20:45, November 21, 2009 (UTC)Thanks, :I like it. Can you help me? I have the dice quest badge but needs help to find a small picture like Nitecrew. He lists what he has, adds a link, and has a small picture next to it. Can you add a small dice quest badge picture, and link under badges? Commanderfox324 (talk) 20:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC)commanderfox324 ::Done, anything more?.-- 20:57, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I don't want to tire you out. This is good for now. Commanderfox324 (talk) 21:02, November 21, 2009 (UTC)Commanderfox324 :I'm '''Bored' That is why I ask you.-- 21:05, November 21, 2009 (UTC) How do you make the cool signatures? Commanderfox324 (talk) 23:58, November 21, 2009 (UTC)commanderfox324 im not postitive ask german77 he made my sig for me-- 00:40, November 24, 2009 (UTC)-- 00:40, November 24, 2009 (UTC)-- 00:40, November 24, 2009 (UTC) (: pipes so you need pipes eh... well... *hey enough with the gangster already* uh what? anyways if you need pipes go to Terrific Trades for great prices on hard to find Items-- 00:34, November 24, 2009 (UTC) hey if any of you guys could my store page could use some help -- 00:39, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I helped your store a little. check it. commanderfox324 now hold on, it is so that there is a limit on 1 pipe per user per month (there hard to get) but if you wright a comment click here on my store I will give you 2 for 25 clicks-- 00:41, November 24, 2009 (UTC) hey joe i could get you some pipe if you want but it may be a while i owe a few clicks to you and hank Duplicate Images Please do not upload duplicate copies of an image as you did with Knightthing.png. You are free to use any image uploaded to the wiki. 05:50, November 25, 2009 (UTC) store Ok I'll send you the 2 pipes of 25 clicks please click my elemental mods twice each and then click what ever you want. also I meant would you comment on how my store was not place your order can you comment please it help my improve my store User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades comment-- 15:30, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Nebular Crystal I want two Nebular Crystals-- 18:00, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Ok that will be 24 clicks. Click on my Dino Bone sticker. Send a mail when you have clicked. I have sent thanks for the nails! Did you like the store and service? Yes i like the service and the store-- 18:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Thank you pipes you never asked to be my friend-- 01:48, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I couldn't give any more friend requests, sorry About The Trade No Stock Again For The Pipe Sorry --Verrell123 05:17, November 28, 2009 (UTC) your Trade Shop Hey i wanna trade for 5 knight and the 15 nebular cystal please --Verrell123 05:41, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I only have 1 knight and 6 nebular crystals. Do you want them? ok i want 1 knight and 3 nebular crystal --http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/mylegonetwork/images/9/9c/GreyBrick.png verrell123http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Verrell123 14:57, December 11, 2009 (UTC) That will be 66 clicks on my dino bone. Send a ;) when done clicking Commanderfox324 (talk) 01:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC)commanderfox324 Finish your order Please finish your order at my store!-- 17:35, December 7, 2009 (UTC) LEGO Universe Anyone who is reading this spread the word about this article. http://www.mlnteam.net/news-central-f30/lego-univers-beta-test-started-without-us-t7711.htm -- 23:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) -- 00:21, December 8, 2009 (UTC) 17:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC)CommanderFox324 17:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Commanderfox324-- 17:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) john`s deals that will be 40 clicks on my sound track when you are done giving me the clicks reply me and ill send you the items --[[User:johnater| [[User Talk:johnater|HI 20:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) selling 9''' secret satilite and me's For 600 clicks or 10 clicks for 60 days or however you want it. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] No 9 secret satellites are 90 clicks not 600. I won't pay 600 clicks. You're trying to cheat me! 18:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC)commanderfox324 18:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC) O.K. 100 --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] deal Lower to 8 cause joeman took one. --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Trade I'll give you 5 secret satilltes and me for 20 of each totenic element (water,wind,earth...) Shop You should put your store in the shopnav or it won't get business. 23:54, January 25, 2010 (UTC) -- 17:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I would like a Plumbing Permit please-- 01:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Muffler can i please have 1 muffler for 3 clicks You need to make a sig! also send me the license and I will send you 2 gypsum-- 01:23, February 17, 2010 (UTC) please send me it-- 01:43, February 17, 2010 (UTC) do not leave a read link please make your sig!!-- 17:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) sorry, i dont know how to make a sig and sorry, i dont have any mufflers anymore.